


Report 1914

by PaxDuane



Series: By Writ and Lips [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dogma's growing trickster-ness, Good Parent Jango Fett, Jango Fett's guilt over what the clones go through, Kix's continual exasperation, M/M, Nonbinary Jango Fett, Original Alien Culture, Other, Priest AU, Weird family dynamics, aftermath of umbara only not canon umbara, and a new alien race, introducing more gods, kind of, minor explanations, the dynamics of priests from different cultures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: The 501st and 212th are picking up General Yoda and the Coruscant Guard on a Mid Rim planet, Ikani, where they've been dealing with a treason investigation. The main investigator? Jango Fett.Kix isn't sure what to expect, from the GAR's head of training, but Dogma's excited for him to meet "Jan'buir" so he'll not avoid the meeting. Especially since Jango is a promise of answers on just what it means to be a Priest.The final part of the Kix-centric trio of fics, proceeded by Oath and Indenture and Lichtenberg Figures. There will be more Kix POV stories because he's relatable, but this is the end of the ones where he's the actual main focus. It's a Dogma-centric series after all!
Relationships: Dogma (Star Wars) & CT-6116 | Kix, Dogma (Star Wars) & Jango Fett
Series: By Writ and Lips [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805827
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Report 1914

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if this answers enough of the questions people have. 
> 
> Oh and I'm not sure I've addressed this. In this AU, Jango takes a job as the GAR's head of training. Not just for the clone troopers, either; they get to design all sorts of curriculum for the nat'borns in Academy. In this story, Boba is hanging out with the ba'vodue back on Kamino--because I definitely didn't address that.

Kix isn’t quite sure how Jesse threw this together, to meet Jango Fett on some Mid-Rim planet where they’ve allegedly been called by General Yoda who is dealing with a treason investigation. Dogma’s walking is still shaky, but he’s determined to come down to the planet’s surface.

The problem, honestly, is the Generals. The 501st and the 212th are still hanging close, escorting each other back to Coruscant. They’ll be picking up General Yoda and the Guard while they’re here. This would be almost great if it wasn’t for the massive chip on Genera--Anakin’s shoulder regarding Jango’s last official bounty—the attempted assassination of Senator Amidala and the similar chip on General Kenobi’s shoulder for his tangle with Jango. Knowing Anakin, there’s going to be some bordering-on-aggressive passive-aggression. Knowing General Kenobi, there’s going to be a lot of flirting.

Commander Cody’s going to kriffing snap.

 _Kix_ is going to kriffing snap.

Anakin glances over at him and Dogma. “Why are you guys coming on the landing party?”

Dogma raises his eyebrows. “Jesse thought you might need a medic.”

Kix lets a hissing breath out from between his teeth. It’s probably not the worst idea. “And Dogma needs some fresh air outside of the airship or I’ll go crazy.” He does not mean to say that Dogma will go crazy, no. The mir'sheb’ika is reacting to mostly-bedrest by calmly urging others to commit pranks. They aren’t even aware he’s doing it! It would be funny if it wasn't taking up half of Kix's shifts.

Anakin wisely doesn’t say ossik.

On the transport, Kix hooks an arm around Dogma so the younger clone is stabilized better. When they finally land, General Kenobi and Commander Cody are already waiting for them. Kenobi’s scowl means he’s learned that Fett will be here.

“Anakin,” Kenobi says as they’re disembarking. “You need to be on your best behavior.”

“I always am, Master,” Anakin replies sunnily.

Jesse and Kix exchange a dead-inside look. This is not going to be fun.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Kix sees Yustbaar take off ahead of them. The healing god lets out a loud whoop, drawing Dogma’s eyes, as he enters a building.

“Shall we, then?” Kenobi asks, holding back a sigh and leading them to the building Yustbaar entered. Inside, General Yoda and Fett are speaking to a local. In one corner, Yusbaar is in a clutch of other spirits, catching up from the sound of it.

Kix doubts it’s coincidence that, the moment Dogma comes through the door, Fett wheels around.

It’s an echo of Dogma’s shaky steps, or maybe those are an echo of Fett’s solid rhythm, the way Fett walks towards them. Dap, dap, dap dap, dap, dap, dap dap—and then they are reaching out, despite Kenobi and Anakin’s wide eyes and open mouths, and Dogma is diving into their arms.

“Verd’ika,” Fett murmurs, holding Dogma close. “Ner’ad… Only you could stand through something so foolish and come out walking.”

Captain Rex steps between the two of them and Anakin, who looks about ready to rip Fett’s head off. “Sir.”

Fett looks up, visor blocking what Kix just knows is exact eye contact with Rex. And, Kix realizes, he can feel the intense grief and guilt flowing out of Fett when they look at him.

The local they were talking to with General Yoda approaches, a smile on her dusky lavender face. “More of your children, Jango?” The woman looks down at Dogma—at Fett and all the clones really, she’s that tall. “Of course, this one is! Hello little brother.”

Dogma stands up, pulling away from Fett and standing at parade rest. Then, he bows, crossing his arms in front of him and pointing his palms out at an angle before pulling right back up into parade rest. “Big sister. You’re the Moon’s here?”

A spirit who looks similar to her, the same species, pulls away from Yustbaar’s circle and comes to stand behind the woman, grinning with teeth like needles.

“I am! And you’re the Trickster’s.” Then she looks at Kix. “And you’re the Healer’s.”

Another like them, like Dogma and Jango and now Kix too. Kix can feel a headache coming on.

“I’m a bit new,” Kix admits, trying to force the knowledge that the others are here and confused from his consciousness.

Jango hums. “Something to talk about later. Ilia, we have other things.”

The woman, Ilia, pouts at them. “Ye~es, _Amam_.” She turns to the others. “Welcome, vode, to Ikani. I am Priest Ilia Abazia. I’m the second highest ranking of the Ikanii.”

Jango scoffs. “You’re the highest.”

“You’ll stop counting when the Starry One decides it’s not worth your annoyance anymore.”

Dogma has one of the hidden smirks on his face that Kix is rapidly getting used to seeing.

Kenobi coughs. “I understand you’re finishing up an investigation?”

Ilia gains a wry look, not a smile or a scowl but something in between. Anger and amusement wrapped in one. “General Yoda, after looking at the evidence he himself gathered, decided it would be best if Jango finished this. You’re aware that Pong Krell died on Umbara?” she asks the Generals.

“Yes, I’d heard,” Kenobi says, nodding.

Ilia smiles broadly. “Keep that story alive. The Republic doesn’t need to see the potential for more traitors in the Jedi.”

There’s a pause, a ringing in the air, before all hell breaks loose.

Jango takes Dogma by the arm and, after a beat, Kix as well. They ferry the two out of the building and towards a stairway heading underground. “Ilia will smooth things out. She could have been a kli’koko if she wasn’t the head Priest here.”

“Kli’koko?” Kix asks.

“Money-wit, a politician in the most Ikanii sense,” Jango explains, starting down the stairs. “Come, we’ll talk without armor here. I’ll explain just what your vod’ika got you into.”

Kix scowls but follows, Dogma at his side. They come out into a surprisingly spacious, sunlit living space and Jango starts to take off their armor. “Sit, sit. It’s Ilia’s house, but she’s determined to make me welcome and went to the point of putting it in my name.”

Kix sits down gingerly in a plush chair, staring agape at the former bounty hunter.

Dogma sits, legs crossed under him, on the couch. “She calls you _Amam_. Is she vod?”

Jango snorts, setting their armor down and flopping onto the floor in front of a cold hearth. “Against better judgement.”

A laugh, hot as fire and cold as ice, threads through the air around them, but no one, god or otherwise, appears.

“So,” Jango says, clearly ignoring it and looking to Kix. “What’s your name? What makes you?”

Kix blinks. “Um. I’m Lieutenant Kix, CT-6116, Torrent Company’s CMO.”

Jango scowls.

“They mean your gender,” Dogma says primly.

“Oh.” Kix stares. “Male? Though I never really thought about it…”

Jango waves that away. “Then you probably know it. The 6000s are all medics, but you’re one of the older ones. Near the 5100s?”

Kix stares more. “Yes. I didn’t think…”

Jango smiles, but it’s a look filled with grief. “I cannot know all of my children. So I do my best with what I can know. Now, D--.” They pause, cut off, and looks between Dogma and Kix. “What is that horrible name again?” they finally ask Dogma.

Dogma smiles. “You can tell Kix, Jan’buir.”

They let out a huge sigh of relief. “I still don’t like that other name you use—I know you are fine with it but…”

“But you don’t like to remember, because you might still go back and kill Nala Se for it.”

“Bah, that one deserves it. Now, Daysh, what happened?”

Dogma frowns, looking at the carpet in front of him. “We were coming back to camp with some wounded. Kix and I were above a cave, unstable, when the roof of it came down. Everyone else was safe. I told them to get the others to camp before coming back—I thought Kix was just unconscious. Not… Not…”

“Dying,” Jango breathes, sadness apparent on their face. “That would do it. So you called Yustbaar first?”

“He couldn’t do anything, Kix was too far across the river. And I couldn’t… His blood was still _so loud_ , Buir, louder for crossing. So I asked Ka’Buir if they could. And they did, and it hurt so much. But Kix was back.”

The river… Kix realizes then, those glimpses, he wasn’t dying. He was _dead_. And Dogma made it so someone could bring him back. “Ka’ra Buir… They brought me back?”

Jango nods. “But your blood already was loud enough to resonate. That’s the metaphor we use, because it always seems that way even if it might not be exactly right. When your blood sings loud enough, you can hear the gods, interact with them. You become a Priest. Usually to just one deity, though you can still interact with the others and sometimes you do favors for them. For me, the biggest favor was being Mand’alor.”

Kix jerks his gaze from the air between them directly to Jango’s face. “What… What is it to be a Priest, besides that?”

Jango smiles. “It means you can be no one but yourself once you accept. Everything you’ve built, everything that others have put on you, disappears from how you look at yourself. Those places are filled by the gods. The gods care—they have no choice. Ka’ra Buir made it so the soul of a Priest calls to them—a law even they cannot refuse—and ties them to care. It’s a reciprocal relationship, for the good of the galaxy in a way.” The smile drops. “Which doesn’t mean you didn’t do something _stupid_.”

Dogma ducks his head. “I know, I know.”

“How are you even walking right now?” Jango asks, lazily waving at him. “Hm? You’ve seen what letting Ka’ra Buir in does to _me_ , and I am theirs. You are not theirs, you are Hod Ha’ran’s. So?”

Kix slumps and raises his hand like he's a cadet back on Kamino, a trainer asking about some prank. “I think that’s on me? Yustbaar… Yustbaar offered. Said I could either deal with him or wait the days until…until you were there. And I couldn’t leave Dogma like that, not knowing I could help.”

Jango shoots him an impassive look, then shakes their head. “He took his claim before I could explain it to you. Both of you are very stupid, this could have ended up horribly a number of different ways,” they scold. Then their face softens again. “But it worked out. I’ll teach you, Kix. You’re not too old, it will become normal sooner than you think. And, at least, this shows how much you love each other.” They sigh and stand up, grabbing Kix’s arm and pulling him along to fall onto the couch with Dogma.

It’s…nice. So nice. An aura of comfort and _family_. Kix rests his head on Jango’s shoulder. On their other side, Dogma has turned into an octopus.

“This does make up for how I’m here to shoot Pong Krell in the head for purposefully getting thousands of your vode killed.”

Kix’s eyes go wide. “I’m kriffing sorry, the chakaar did _what_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is where I introduce the Ikanii! They won't be super present in this series, because I'm actually developing the race and culture for the same original fiction that the whole Priest AU comes from. 
> 
> Ilia is technically the oldest of Jango's various children, because she adopted herself into their family when she was like ten. And that was five years before the TPM. She's about six feet tall and the Priest of the Ikanii's second most important deity, the moon goddess. The most important is the "Starry One" aka Ka'ra Buir. Since Jango is Ka'ra Buir's Priest, she and Ka'ra Buir both consider Jango as the highest ranked Ikanii. Mostly to tease them. Many of the Ikanii share the opinion without the teasing. I will say that Amam is one of the words for parent the Ikanii use. It's gender neutral and has a cultural meaning that isn't really important to the series at the moment.
> 
> As for Krell. Yes, he tried to pull the Umbara campaign bs on the Coruscant Guard and Yoda. No that did not work out for him. Yoda and Fox agreed to claim he was dead and capture him, taking him to Ikani after the campaign was over and they'd sent out the non-CG survivors to other parts of the army. Why? Ikani isn't technically part of the Republic, but they're aligned (more because of Mandalore but still) to the Republic. And then they called Jango because uh _yes_ , Jango will want to take appropriate retribution for the dead troopers. That did require them going through all the evidence (including trooper testimony!!) and deciding what could reasonably be taken out on him without it being straight up torture. So that's what's happening!
> 
> And yeah, it's somewhat addressed in this story but Jango feels very guilty about the trooper situation. Some of the reasons why they went through with it are addressed in the Jango POV angst coming up. 
> 
> Kix remains very relatable. And while I did address a few things for the first time related to the gods and priests relationships, they will get brought up again and again in different ways to fill out the situation. You don't have a commlink to my brain! And neither does Kix. And he doesn't have the benefit of being taught from when he was itty bitty. But he'll get there! Ka'ra Buir (who is the disembodied laughter btw, they don't want to freak Kix out further) has done this before and will share how others taught such Priests with Jango.
> 
> PS: Congrats to WhiteTigress on winning the name game.


End file.
